


Royalty

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [21]
Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Royalty shouldn't consort with a commoner.





	

Trembling with a mix of nerves and anticipation, Victoria slipped through the door connecting her room to John’s.

She was taking a huge risk; knew the scandal it would cause if word got out that royalty, the Queen, was consorting with a commoner, and a servant no less.

However, she could no longer resist him. She no longer wanted to resist him.

“John…” she whispered.

He lifted the blankets in invitation.

Her dressing gown fell to the floor as she joined him.

In John’s bed, Victoria was no longer Queen; simply a woman making love with the man she loved.


End file.
